Eshérian Invasion
Eshérian Invasion The Eshérian Invasion was a period of Eshérian Elvish migration into and across Nesaria, which led to the spread of the Elvic languages and culture in the region. There are only very vague written records of the event. It is estimated to have taken approximately 200 years and could have happened any time from 1500 to 700 BC. The Eshérian Invasion began in Wallshire (south of Ascaria), where they settled for 30-50 years before the majority left, splitting up into two groups - some went across Lake Jerumtine to Zatholshire, and others went across land through Infrishire and Cortathshire. They made settlements as they went, many of which were unsuccessful or were later destroyed by the natives. Eventually the two groups met in Eshérshire, which was almost completely uninhabited at the time, where they permanently settled. While most natives were hostile to the Eshérian presence, the Ascarians and northern Wallians saw that their civilisation was simply inferior to that of the Eshérians, and readily adopted their culture, much to the dismay of their neighbours. There was some limited intermixing with the local population, but given how it is difficult to maintain a population of "Half-Elves" (since the males often have fertility problems), this made little to no lasting genetic impact, although it is theorised that the nobility had more prevalent Elvish mixing, and this is why the Capilus dynasty has some Elvish traits despite otherwise appearing Human. Timeframe The timespan in which the events took place is unclear, as there is no archaelogical evidence of the event. The few written records that exist have been twisted to the point where they are more myth than history, although they do give some clear pointers. The main thing that can be drawn from these myths is that the Eshérians migrated out after The Annihilation at the end of the Age of Titans, as their homeland had been destroyed in the chaos, meaning it could not have happened before 1500 BC. The minimum start date is therefore somewhat definite, but the maximum end date is contested and entirely theoretical. Many scholars agree on the date of 700BC, and the reasoning for this is as follows: * The Kingdom of Ascaria was formed in 600BC and by that time was fully Elvic. The Ascarians would have needed a long time to wholly accept this new culture, and the written records of the event clearly state that at this time both Ascaria and Wallshire were heavily fragmented and barely developed, suggesting that they were a long way off (at least a century) from forming a proper civilisation. * If it was any later than around 700BC it is likely that more written records would exist and they would be more accurate. However, there are others who say that this process would have taken longer and 1000BC should be the maximum end date. There are also others who say that this process would not have taken as long, and that the Eshérian invasion happened not long before the foundation of the Kingdom of Ascaria.